Amid the technological advances of the modern era, various sizes and types of antennas have been developed, and are applied in various lightweight portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and notebooks, or wireless transmission devices, such as AP and Card Bus. For instance, a planar inverse-F antenna (PIFA), monopole antenna or dipole antenna, which is lightweight and simple, cheap, easily manufactured, has good transmission efficiency and can be easily set in the inner wall of a portable electronic device, already exists. These antennas have been applied to wireless transmission in many portable electronic devices, notebooks and wireless communication devices. In conventional technology, the inner conductive layer and the outer conductive layer of the coaxial cable are welded to the signal feed point and the signal ground point of a PIFA respectively to transmit the signal via the PIFA.
A dipole antenna is one of the most conventional and classical antenna designs. However, the resonance frequency bandwidth of a conventional dipole antenna is narrow, and can not satisfy the requirements of some practical applications. Although much research about changing the antenna structure to increase the bandwidth of the dipole antenna and resonance frequency has been conducted, additional extended structures are needed to increase the bandwidth and resonance frequency of a dipole antenna. At the same time, the size of the antenna must increase, and its applicability for lightweight and small electronic components is limited.
In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, an antenna structure is disclosed. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but is also easy to implement. Thus, the present invention has utility for industry.